Their Magical Powers
by ran-kotobuki
Summary: The 3 gals have their magical powers to finish a mission.


A/N: This is my second fanfic I ever made. So pls. bear with me! I used simple words to make it easier to be understood. Please review my first fic "First kiss". I welcome reviews and constructive criticism.  
  
In a cold and dark forest there were 3 gals that was lost. They are walking along the muddy land. They have nothing to do but to wait for the next day.  
  
The next morning......  
  
Ran: Ha...! (Yawning) Are we going home now?  
  
Miyu: I don't think so!  
  
Aya: I think were really lost!  
  
Ran: Don't talk like that! It scares me!  
  
After their conversation, they arranged their things their things and find the way out.  
  
Mean while..  
  
!!! Shshuuubshii !!!  
  
Ran: Wha-what's that?  
  
Ran's face became blue, It's scares her very much.  
  
Miyu: Don't panic Ran, It's just- It's just a..  
  
After she continues what she was saying, an old woman comes out from the bushes and approached them.  
  
Old woman: I need food, Please! I need water! I'm dying!!!  
  
The poor lady was begging for their help. Ran immediately gave her last piece of bread to the old woman.  
  
Ran: Here, take this as a help.  
  
Old woman: Your very kind, in return I'll give you this..  
  
The old woman gave them a shell, a feather, and a small ruby.  
  
Ran: What's this for? Is it edible?  
  
When Ran asks the old woman it disappeared.  
  
Miyu: Did you see that?  
  
Ran: Yeah, I saw it!  
It's just a simple trick! I can do that! (Joking)  
  
Aya observed the 3 things that the old woman gave them. It has the initial R-A-M, the red ruby has the symbol of fire and an initial R, and the shell has the symbol of water and has the initial of A, and last the feather that has the symbol of air or wind has the initial of M.  
  
Aya: Hey! Ran! This ruby is for you!  
  
Ran: How did you know?  
  
Aya: I saw some initials on every piece. And that's ruby has the initial of R.  
  
Aya gave the blue feather to Miyu that the old woman gave to them.  
  
Miyu: What is the purpose of the old woman to gave us these kinds of things?  
  
Ran: I have no idea!  
  
The 3 gals continued their searching for their way out. Suddenly they saw a rabbit drowning in the lake.  
  
Aya: I'll help it!!!  
  
Then a light from Aya's shell comes out. It strikes through the rabbit and the rabbit was brought to the land by telepathy.  
  
The 3 gals was shocked and very surprised from what happened. They knew something mysterious is in those things. They went back to the place were they rest.  
  
The next morning..  
  
Ran: I'm hungry!!!  
  
Miyu: I'm starving to death!!!  
  
Aya: Wait, I think I can do the magic tricks again like the last time!  
  
Aya tried to concentrate to the lake and it splashes to the land.  
  
Ran: Where did your powers came from?  
  
Aya: I think it comes from this shell that the old woman gave to us yesterday.  
  
Miyu: If that's true, I'll try it too!  
  
Miyu waved her hand up and the wind blows harder.  
  
Ran: How about me?!  
  
Ran pointed he hand to a dried tree and the tree burned.  
  
Ran jumped for joy, she never knew that someday she'll have a power that she has now.  
  
Many days had passed the 3 gals reached for the way out. They used their powers to be easier for them to go out. They met many people including Yuuya Asuo, he is a prince3 in a particular kingdom, and he is the son of King Asuo. But the 3 gals didn't know about that, they knew that Yuuya is just a simple adventurer that always helps them.  
  
Yuuya: Hi! I'm Yuuya!  
  
Ran: Hi! I'm Ran, this are my friends Miyu and Aya! Nice to meet you!!!  
  
Yuuya: Where do you want to go?  
  
Miyu: We're going to Shibuya City and you? Where will you go?  
  
Yuuya: I'm an adventurer. I go any place I want.  
  
Aya: That's nice!  
  
When they reached to the nearest town...  
  
Ran immediately went to the Restaurant that was in front of them and orders all the foods that she likes.  
  
Yuuya was shocked from how fast and how many food that Ran can eat in a minute.  
  
Yuuya: How many days did you stay in the Forrest?  
  
Aya: I think 1 ½ days without food and just fresh water.  
  
Yuuya: That's not good; you should go to the doctor to know if you have some problem in your health.  
  
When Yuuya, Aya and Miyu entered the restaurant were Ran was eating, all the costumers and the employers in that restaurant greet him.  
  
People: Good day, Prince Asuo!!!  
  
All the people bow down to him to show respect.  
  
Ran: Stop from eating, she stared at Yuuya as if she wants him to answer all her questions.  
  
Ran goes close to Yuuya to ask a question..  
  
Ran: You're a Prince?!!  
  
Yuuya: I can explain it to you!!!  
  
Ran: How nice of you to take us here in your Kingdom!  
  
Ran was very grateful.  
  
Miyu: We can be your guides in return!  
Don't you think guys?  
  
Aya: That's a good idea of yours Miyu!  
  
Yuuya: Ok! I agree!  
  
They all went to the Asuo's palace. Ran was very surprised when she saw the things that are inside the palace and how big the palace is.  
  
King: My son did you found the girl that you will love?  
  
Yuuya: Yes father! I found her!  
  
King: That 3 beautiful ladies at you side?  
  
Yuuya: No father they are my friends but one of them will be my wife!  
  
Scene ends.  
  
Author's note: Hope you like it! Please send me your reviews. 


End file.
